Lilliandil
Ramandu's daughter is the wife of King Caspian X, and the mother of King Rilian. Her true name is unknown, but in the film adaption of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, she is known as Lilliandil. She is portrayed by Laura Brent. Biography Childhood She (name unknown) was the daughter of Ramandu, a resting Star (she was half-star herself), and an unknown mother. She grew up on her father's island at the Beginning of the End of the World. Together she and her father kept the knife that slew Aslan in honor. In the 2290's NY, three men appeared on the island and were enchanted by the touch of the knife, falling into a deep sleep. In 2306, another ship landed on the island and were met by Ramandu's daughter. They identified themselves as Narnians and friends of the three sleepers. They were led by the young King Caspian, who was instantly smitten with the star's lovely daughter. Caspian asked her what breaking the spell on the sleepers would require. He mentioned Sleeping Beauty and the kiss required to wake the princess. Ramandu's daughter replied that it was the opposite here; he must break the spell before he could kiss the princess. The young king immediately decided to break the spell, and asked of her what he must do. Ramandu gave him instruction, and Caspian and his crew sailed away, leaving behind them a Lord named Rhoop, and a sailor called Pittencream. Ramandu and his daughter presumably cared for both men during their stay. Marriage and queenship In time, the spell was broken and the sleeping Lords awoke. Shortly after, King Caspian and his crew returned to the island to take their people back to Narnia. While there, Caspian asked Ramandu's daughter to come to Narnia with him, which she did. After a few years, the two married and Caspian made Ramandu's daughter his queen. She was by all accounts a good and dearly beloved monarch. After ten years of marriage, she gave birth to a son and heir apparent, Prince Rilian, who was part star and part human. When Rilian was newly knighted and about twenty years old, he, the queen and some courtiers went maying in the Narnian forests. While resting apart from the others, the queen was attacked by a green serpent. Her screams were heard by the courtiers, who rushed to her rescue too late. Before she died, the queen seemed to try hard to tell Rilian something, but was unable to say it before the serpent's venom took hold. She went to Aslan's Country, where she lived past the end of the Narnian world. It is unknown what she was trying to say to Rilian before she died. It was discovered later that the serpent that killed her was in truth a witch whose true aim was to kidnap the prince. It is possible, but speculative, that the queen realized this and was trying to warn her son. Afterlife Following her tragic death, Ramandu's daughter went to Aslan's Country where she lived happily and was eventually reunited with her husband ten years later. Rilian later joined his parents in Aslan's Country, though it is unknown when he died. Ramandu's daughter was among the many main characters present at the Great Reunion following the end of Narnia, along with her husband, her son and her father. Appearances *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (book; appearance) *The Silver Chair (book; mentioned) *The Last Battle (book; appearance) *Prince Caspian and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader (1989 film; appearance) *The Silver Chair (1990 film; appearance) *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010 film; appearance) Movie portrayals *In the 1989 BBC film, Ramandu's daughter is played by Gabrielle Anwar. In the 1990 sequel, she is uncredited, but possibly played again by Gabrielle Anwar. *In the 2010 film adaptation, Ramandu's daughter is played by Australian actress, Laura Brent. In this film, she is given a name, Lilliandil, created by producer Douglas Gresham. In the movie, she is a star, not half-star. Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Fox movie) Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle Category:Characters Category:Stars Category:Nobility